


Regret

by whatismoneyyy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismoneyyy/pseuds/whatismoneyyy
Summary: "I am sorry I made you believe that I don't love you anymore."





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I think I maybe made a series with this but I dunno. Also I wrote it from my phone so if some things are weird so yeah .... And english is not my first language so sorry for all mistakes. Enjoy.

It was raining so hard but Jaebum didn't even care that he was drenched right now. The most important thing for him was to make things right with Yugyeom.

 

It had been three days since Jaebum decided he should ended things with Yugyeom. He still remembered the dejected face of the younger upon hearing the news. Yugyeom didn't cry, he softly said okay with a smile, wished Jaebum a happiness and left.

 

Jaebum thought that was the right decision but now, he felt that he was the most stupid people for letting someone like Yugyeom left his side.

 

And now he was determined to beg for his forgiveness and asked him to come back to him. He knew that Yugyeom still loved him, he was sure of that.

 

"Gyeom-ah, please, open the door. I know you're inside, Gyeom." Jeabum had been knocking for almost five minutes. "Yugyeom, please."

 

Jaebum almost cried although he knew that he deserved it. Yugyeom had the right to ignore him, to be mad at him, because non of these was the younger's fault. It was all Jaebum's.

 

Jaebum felt drained. He rested his forehead on the door.

 

"I am so sorry, Yugyeom. I am sorry I hurt you when I promised you that I will never do that. I am sorry I hurt you because I broke my promise that we'll be together forever. I am sorry, I am so sorry because I made you doubt me, I made you believe that I don't love you anymore."

 

Jaebum felt his tears on his cheecks now.

 

"I know you won't believe me now but... I love you, Yugyeom. I still love you, so much. I was stupid to say that I don't love you anymore. I was stupid to say that you can find someone better than me. I don't want that, Gyeom. I don't want you find another man that better than me. I want that person to be me."

 

Jaebum stood straight and wiped his tears.

 

"I hope you hear this, Gyeom. I love you, so much. All a ask is a chance. A chance to make everything right, a chance to prove that I love you, a chance to be back to your arms. I love you, Gyeom. I'll say it every day every second to make you believe me. Please."

 

There was no response whatsoever from Yugyeom. Jaebum just sighed and started to leave. After one step, he looked back to the door.

 

"I'll wait for you, Gyeom-ah. No matter how long it takes."

 

And Jaebum left.

 

Behind the closed door, Yugyeom had his back plastered to the door and cried silently.


End file.
